big_soccerfandomcom-20200216-history
CD Alcoyano
Juan Serrano | manager = Asier Garitano | league = 2ªB – Group 3 | season = 2011–12 | position = Segunda División, 21st (relegated) | pattern_la1=|pattern_b1=_whitestripes|pattern_ra1= | leftarm1=003399|body1=003399|rightarm1=003399|shorts1=003399|socks1=FFFFFF | pattern_la2=|pattern_b2=_whitestripes|pattern_ra2= | leftarm2=FF0000|body2=FF0000|rightarm2=FF0000|shorts2=FF0000|socks2=FF0000 | current = 2012–13 Segunda División B }} Club Deportivo Alcoyano is a Spanish football team based in Alcoy, in the autonomous community of Valencia. Founded in 1929, it plays in Segunda División B – Group 3, holding home games in Estadio El Collao, with a 4,500-seat capacity. The team is also known by its name in Valencian: Alcoià. A simile exists in Spanish which includes the name of this football club, "Tener más moral que el Alcoyano" ("To have more morale than Alcoyano"). The phrase possibly originated in the 1950s, when Alcoyano were losing a game by 0–13 at home but never gave up, still trying hard to score at the end of the match. However, this is disputed by some historians, with the origins being somewhat unclear.Más moral que el Alcoyano (More morale than Alcoyano) History Club Deportivo Alcoyano saw the light in 1929, after a merger between two clubs in the city, Levante and Racing. However, it only joined the Royal Spanish Football Federation four years later. In 1942, the club first reached the Segunda División, going on to alternate between that level and the top flight in the subsequent years. Their debut in the latter took place with a 2–3 home loss against Real Murcia, in an eventual relegation, as second from bottom. In 1947–48, Alcoyano maintained its first division status for the only time in its history, even finishing higher than Real Madrid. The following forty years, however, were spent mainly in the third and fourth divisions, with very brief spells in level two. Alcoyano returned to the third category for 2004–05, consistently reached the promotion play-offs, and consistently failed to be promoted. In the 2005–06 season, the team also had a good run in the Spanish Cup, beating RCD Mallorca 4–1 and losing by just one goal (0–1) in the fourth round against Atlético Madrid. In June 2011, 42 years after, Alcoyano finally returned to the second division, after finishing in third position in the regular season, and disposing of Real Madrid Castilla, SD Eibar and CD Lugo in the promotion playoffs. Season to season |valign="top" width=0%| |} |valign="top" width=0%| |} ---- *'4' seasons in La Liga *'12' seasons in Segunda División *'22' seasons in Segunda División B *'30' seasons in Tercera División Current squad Famous players * Anselmo * Sergio Barila * Raúl Fabiani * Dragan Isailović * Antonio Calpe * Carlos Calvo * Giovanni Pérez * Miku see also Famous managers * Juande Ramos * Manuel Ruiz Sosa Anthem De-por-ti-vo, De-por-ti-vo, De-por-ti-vo! This is our battle cry that gets our supporters to their feet This is how we will win our games, playing total football Gaining fame and renown, for tenacity and spirit The spirit of the Alcoyano is famous throughout Spain For experts and veterans it will always be their campaign The Alcoyano spirit is the spirit of champions For experts and veterans (repeat) We will sing hurray! This is the Alcoyano of old, that has always been the best That is remembered throughout Spain for their bravery and courage. The Collao now resounds to the sound of our anthem triumphal That will inspire our team to a victory final. The spirit of the Alcoyano is famous throughout Spain For experts and veterans it will always be their campaign The Alcoyano spirit is the spirit of champions For experts and veterans (repeat) We will sing hurray References External links *Official website *Futbolme team profile *BDFutbol team profile Category:Football clubs in Spain Category:Sport in the Valencian Community Category:Association football clubs established in 1929 Category:CD Alcoyano Category:1929 establishments in Spain bg:ФК Депортиво Алкояно ca:Club Esportiu Alcoià de:CD Alcoyano es:Club Deportivo Alcoyano fr:Club Deportivo Alcoyano gl:Club Deportivo Alcoyano ko:CD 알코야노 it:Club Deportivo Alcoyano hu:CD Alcoyano nl:CD Alcoyano ja:CDアルコヤーノ pt:Club Deportivo Alcoyano ru:Алькояно simple:C.D. Alcoyano fi:CD Alcoyano zh:阿尔科亚诺体育俱乐部